Cat
by phoenix545
Summary: Sasuke asks if he can get a cat.
**Warnings: attempt at humor, geninSasuke, geninNaruto, characters maybe OOC, Naruto and Sasuke raised by Iruka and Kakashi.**

"Can we get a cat?' Sasuke asked while they ate dinner.

"Absolutely not!" Kakashi responded.

"But...why not?"

"I cannot believe, my own child-"

"Kakashi, they're our adopted sons." Iruka added.

"MY OWN CHILD, wants a cat! We are a dog family!"

"But! But!" Sasuke held up his index finger "But...what if, just what if! This cat was in danger and homeless and needed a home, would you let me keep it then?"

"No," the jounin replied bluntly "I would leave it to die."

"Wow," Sasuke said "You're rude."

"Yeah Kakashi, what happened to your kindhearted spirit? You piratically begged me to take them in and adopt them." Iruka brought up.

"Yeah!" the copy-nin slammed his fist onto the table and pointed a finger at the genin "That's right! After all I did for you! I changed your diapers for half of your damn life-!"

"When did you ever change diapers?" the chunin asked, looking over at his boyfriend with a questionable expression.

"I did! Once. Then I saw Naruto's balls and stopped." the blonde froze, fork in mouth.

"What's wrong with my balls?" he mumbled because the fork was still in his mouth.

"Oh there was nothing wrong with them!" Iruka shouted.

"Yes! There was!"

"What's wrong with my balls?" he asked a little louder.

"You just overreact over everything!" finally having enough, the blonde genin pushes his seat back and started removing his pants. "Naruto! Don't take off your pants right now!" the brunette pinched his temples, feeling a sudden migraine pushing at the back of his eyeballs.

"But I have to see what's wrong with my balls!"

"There's nothing wrong!" after a few minutes, the chunin got the genin to stop trying to pull his pants off at the table. "I can't believe that all started over a damn cat!"

"I told you, they're evil." Kakashi said. It all went silent for a moment before the black haired genin started speaking.

"So...that's a no...?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Sasuke, there is no other way to put it, I will not let you keep a cat, ever. We are a dog family." the jounin went back to his food with a huff.

"Well...I think it's a little too late to say no..." Sasuke drawled.

"Wait, why?" the genin got up from his seat and went into his and Naruot's bedroom. Everyone waited silently for the other to return. Then, out walked Sasuke, holding a black cat like a baby. Kakashi shot up from his seat.

"Sasuke! Where did you get that?!"

"I found him."

"Where?!"

"On the street."

"Why would you take him home with you?!"  
"He seemed lonely."

"How long have you had it?!"

"About two days."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?!"

"I forgot."

"Oh, I'm sure!"

"Can I keep him?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"We are giving that away first thing tomorrow! Matter of fact! Just through it out the window now!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted.

"What?! It's a cat! It'll live! Those demons can survive anything!"

"So...I can't keep him?"

"No, Sasuke!" the genin's eyebrow twitched.

"So you can have all the dogs you want but I can't have one cat!"

"They're ninken!"

"I can make Night a ninken!"

"You named it?!"

"He's not an 'it'!"

"You can make him a...a...a cat-nin!" Naruto said brightly.

"No!" Kakashi snapped quickly at the blonde. Both Naruto and Iruka got up to pet the cat, while the jounin kept his distance.

"Aww! He's cute!" the brunette smiled, petting behind the soft black ears.

"Iruka!" Kakashi shouted. His lover was betraying him!

"What? I'm a dog and cat person."

"Your suppose to be on my side!" the chunin didn't respond, too busy captivated by the adorable cat.

"Can I hold him?" Iruka asked and Sasuke nodded, approving, shifting the cat into the older males arms. Night meowed happily, purring at all the attention he was getting. "Aww, come on Kakashi, just hold him for a second." the chunin walked over to his lover, cat in arms.

"No!" the jounin jumped out of the way.

"Kakashi!"

"It's like a baby! I ain't its daddy!" he said as ran behind the couch. The brunette glared.

"That's horrible, and you know it." the copy-nin didn't respond because he was too busy hiding underneath the couch. "Kami, your such a baby!" the jounin popped his head out.

"Just keep that thing away from me!"

"Now can I keep him?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the brunette with big watery eyes, and then Naruto joined in. Iruka could always ignore a puppy-dog face, but he liked the idea.

"Yeah, I say you can." both boys shouted "yes!" in sync "Now what about you Kakashi?"

"No!" the copy-nin snapped from underneath the couch. The brunette sighed, he didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like his only option.

"Sasuke and Naruto, go in your room with Night for a minute, and wait until I'll tell you, you can come out." they both looked at each other.

"Wh-"

"Trust me with this." the boys looked at each other again before shrugging and doing what they were told. They sat down on the bed in their room with the door shut, playing with Night.

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei is telling Kakashi-sensei." Naruto thought aloud, Sasuke only shrugged. An hour later the door opened revealing the brunette sensei who had a big smile on his face.

"You can keep Night!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep! Kakashi-sensei decided to change his mind. Now come on, after dinner we'll run over to the pet store." the two boys slid off the bed and walked out the door with Night trailing behind them. When they got into the kitchen and looked over in the living room to see the jounin on the couch, sprawled out, with the expression that he was in paradise.

Sasuke and Naruto will probably never know what their sensei did to change the copy-nins mind(maybe when they're older they will), all Sasuke cares about is that he gets to have a cat!

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
